If I Can't Be With You
by Thejhamham
Summary: Austin is famous and living his dream, but this gets in the way of what's most important to him; his marriage with Ally Will he be able to show how much he loves her in time, or will she slip out of his reach? Based on the song by R5


Here's a little one-shot that just came to me. Hope you guys like it :)

—

"Austin, I love you so much! I don't understand why you treat me like this!" Ally screamed, walking away from Austin.

"Treat you like what? What's that supposed to mean? You knew coming into this marriage exactly what would happen! It's not like it's my choice to not have you come on tour with me. And besides, you know that I haven't seen Dez in forever!" Austin yelled with an equal amount of intensity, following Ally into their kitchen.

"But you also haven't seen me! Your wife! In forever! Does that not even bother you?" Ally asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"Of course it bothers me Ally, but you know how Dez is. And I saw you two weeks ago at my concert in L. A." Austin said, his tone becoming quieter.

"Is that really enough for you? Just a couple of hours every two to three weeks?" Ally asked, every ounce of anger leaving her voice, only to be replaced with sadness. At her words, and her tears, Austin's fiery eyes softened.

"Ally, I-" He was cut off by a small hand pushing his chest back.

"Save it Austin. I know how this goes. You apologize for never being here. You say that our marriage is the most important thing in the world to you. You say that things are going to be different. Look around you Austin. Things aren't different. We're still the same two people, fighting constantly. Nothing is going to change. Nothing will change" As the words continued to come out of Ally's mouth, the tears continued to build up in Austin's eyes.

He tried to not let them fall, but he couldn't help but let one, single tear, drop from his brown eye. The wetness of the salty tear caused his eyelashes to stick together, as the tear made a path down his cheek. At the sight of the tear, Ally choked down a sob.

She was ready to apologize. Ready to hug and kiss the life out of the only boy she has ever truly loved. But something stopped her. It wasn't her heart. No, definitely not her heart. Her heart wanted to make up with Austin and to spend the night in his secure arms. But that's not what her brain was telling her. Her brain was telling her that this was enough. That to save herself from any further heartache, she must walk away.

"Austin I-I need to go to bed" Ally said, her voice cracking and quivering. She turned around and walked to their room, shutting the door softly instead of slamming it like they usually do when these fights end.

As much as Austin wanted to, he knew he shouldn't follow her in their. Instead he went into the bathroom. He flipped the light on, closed the toilet seat, and sat down, sobbing into his hands. He had truly made a mistake. A mistake that might cost him the best thing that's ever happened to him.

He loved Ally. With all his heart, he did. But sometimes the blinding light of fame kept him from seeing how badly she was hurting.

Now that he actually thought about it, he had something missing from his life. He had the money, the screaming fans, and the billboard charts. But what he didn't have was happiness, and the one person who truly made him the happiest, was the person he was slowly pushing away.

As he sat in the bathroom, he couldn't help but reminisce on all of the wonderful moments he and Ally had. The moments that made him the happiest.

There was their first kiss.

Christmas Eve under the mistletoe. It was their senior year in high school and Austin's parents had invited Lester and Ally over for dinner. They talked and laughed like the best friends they were at the time. But whenever they went up to his room, and Ally found herself standing underneath a mistletoe, Austin couldn't help himself.

Then their was the time they first said "I love you"

It was around midnight at the city park. They were on the swing set, swinging in unison, talking about anything and everything. Neither of them could sleep, considering the next day was graduation. By accident, Austin had confessed his love to Ally. To his pleasure, she reciprocated his feelings and the rest was a blur as they made out on the park ground.

Then of course, there was their wedding day. The happiest, most nerve wrecking day of his life. He would never forget the look in Ally's eyes as she made her way down the aisle. She was absolutely breathtaking. He remembered the chuckle that escaped her perfect lips as she nearly tripped walking towards him. And he remembered the death grip she had on his hand as they ran back down the aisle after being pronounced Man and Wife.

Austin shook his head at his own stupidity. How he let things get this out of control was beyond him. He was literally letting the person who mattered the most to him slip out of his reach. He wiped away the tears and stood up, prepared to go and sleep on the couch, leaving Ally time for herself tonight. But something stopped him.

The sight of some partially broken object lying in the bathtub, as if it had been thrown against the wall and landed there. It looked familiar, but he didn't know what it was until he got closer. Then he knew exactly what it was.

A pregnancy test.

With a positive sign.

Could this mean, Ally was pregnant? Even with everything that's going on, he couldn't help but let a grin make itself onto his face. He was going to be a father. And Ally was going to be the mother. He realized that this was his dream. He realized he wanted this way more than all of the fame in the world. His true dream was to start a family with the one he loved. And that's exactly what he was going to try to do.

He walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of the door to his room, slightly tapping on the door. The only answer he got was the sound of a sniffle.

So he knocked harder.

"Please, not now Austin" Came Ally's tired, and soft voice. It broke Austin's heart to hear her like that.

"I-" His voice cracked for a second, before he cleared his throat and tried again. "I need to talk to you"

"Can't it just wait?" Ally asked in an exasperated tone.

"Ally, are you pregnant?" He went straight to the point. Silence was all he got until he finally heard the sheets move around, and small foot steps make their way to the door, before Ally slowly peeped her head through the door.

"Are you mad?" She whispered, almost as if she was afraid of what his answer might be.

"Mad? How could I be mad? Ally, we're going to be parents! I'm not mad, I'm ecstatic!" Austin exclaimed, taking Ally by complete surprise.

"Even after what we're going through, you're happy that I'm going to be the mother of your child?" Ally asked, still in disbelief.

"Ally, I've come to realize how stupid I've been. None of this has been your fault. There's no reason for me to be mad at you. You, on the other hand, have every right to be mad at me. But I just want you to know that I'll give it all up. Cause all of this stuff sucks if I can't be with you" With Austin's words, a smile found it's way on Ally's face.

"You mean it?" She asked.

"Absolutely" He answered. Their lips met half way as Austin shut the door. He picked Ally up and made his way to their bed, before lying her down softly.

"I may be an idiot Ally, but I love you" Austin said as he hovered over her. She giggled at his words and stroked his hair.

"You're crazy, you know that?" She asked.

"Crazy, it's true. But I'm crazy for you"


End file.
